


Last Call For Sin

by blue_sweater



Series: Sexually Liberated Darcy Lewis [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy works for Tony, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Resplendent for Darcy/Tony with Darcy falling for Tony after secretly (or not secretly) discovering all the nice things that he does for the Avengers that they may not realise is him.</p><p>Darcy is working at Stark Tower and has a lot of feels concerning her boss. Comes under the 'Tony Stark Has a Heart' and and 'Darcy Accidentally Falls In Love With Her Boss' categories.<br/>Witty banter, awkward flirting and gift-giving ensues. Also porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call For Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks SO MUCH to [Resplendent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Resplendent) for this amazing prompt, and I'm sorry it took so long! This was way more difficult than I thought it would be and I hope you don't mind that it took me a while! You're a babe and a half and I'm so honoured you asked me to write this. Hope you love it!  
> The title and lyrics are from All These Things I've Done by the Killers :) thanks for reading!

_I wanna shine on in the hearts of men_

_I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand_

_Another head aches, another heart breaks_

_I'm so much older than I can take_

* * *

A few months ago, Bruce had mentioned that he missed India. For all the overpopulation, the poverty, the distance and the frankly terrible internet, he missed the place. It had been the closest thing to a home he'd ever had.

Within a week, somebody had delivered ornate rugs, pillows, incense, a rice cooker, a slow cooker and a book entitled _Curry for Beginners_ , which made Bruce's face light up like a firework.

Last week, Jane had been complaining about one of her competitors who was blatantly stealing information from his PhD students. A few days later, he was on the news as he walked out of a court room, charged with several counts of plagiarism and intellectual theft. Jane was happy for the rest of the day.

When Steve's favourite leather jacket was ruined in a fire, somebody left a brand new one in his locker. When Natasha's birthday came around and nobody knew, somebody bought her tickets to the Russian Ballet. Every time Thor had a hangover, Ibuprofen and Alkaseltzer would magically appear on his bedside table. When Clint's favourite net arrow was stolen, a dozen more arrived in a brand new carry case the following weekend.

There was a fairy in the tower somewhere, and Darcy was determined to find out who it was.

* * *

On Tuesday, Darcy sighed at her iPod, staring at the spiderweb of cracks that had appeared on the touch screen.

“Oh – shit, Darce. I didn't even realise – I'm sorry –”

“It's fine, Clint,” she said, forcing a smile. “I needed a new one anyway.”

“Lemme give you some money, I'll – uh –” he stared into the palms of his hands, as if money might just appear there.

She patted his arm gently. “Clint, you don't have money. It's okay, I promise.”

It wasn't fine, not really. But Darcy wasn't about to get upset over an accident. She'd just return the shoes she had bought yesterday, and cash in on a new music player next time she went shopping.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, there was a box on her front step. Inside was a brand new touch–screen music player, and for all it was worth looked like the latest iPod nano.

She ran her thumb over the logo, and the inscription beneath which said _Property of Darcy Lewis_. She immediately thought of Clint, but he had absolutely no money. Not unless he'd sold his fancy arrows, and she didn't think he would. She hadn't told anybody else about it, either.

It had to be somebody who was in the tower yesterday, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out who.

The songs on her iPod were suspiciously familiar. Most of them she knew, they had been on her old iPod. A few had been on the one she retired three years ago. Somebody knew what music she listened to.

So it was someone at the tower who had been around the labs enough to know what she listened to. Maybe it was Jane, but Jane didn’t remember what she had for breakfast, so Darcy doubted she would have remembered Darcy’s iPod breaking.

* * *

When she went to work, she took the elevator, and Jarvis greeted her brightly. “ _Good morning, Miss Lewis_.”

“Morning Jarv,” she replied, tugging out her headphones before she had a thought. “Hey, you saw what happened yesterday, right? With the iPod?”

“ _Indeed, I see everything that happens in the communal areas_.”

“Did you buy this?” she asked, holding up the new music player. It was possible that Jarvis had been doing this – he did, after all, have the capacity to make online purchases. He had what seemed like an infinite amount of knowledge, so it was very _very_ possible that he was the tower fairy…

“ _No, Miss Lewis. All purchases I make have to be approved by Mr. Stark or Ms. Potts_.”

“Oh. Okay,” she said. Her fairy wasn't the computer, then. It was a real person.

Who the hell could it be?

* * *

Darcy's job at Stark Towers used to be exclusively to help Jane. But these days, Jane had real Science! interns and assistants, and Darcy's duties were less about just Jane and more about the team as a whole. If Pepper needed a meeting organised, if Tony needed flights, if Clint needed a poison arrow – anything they needed help with, Darcy was there. She was their go–to girl for just about anything, and she was pretty good at everything from liaising to customer service to report writing to personal assistance to fashion advice and everything in between.

She’d spent a few hours doing nothing, and then she had to pick up Tony’s drycleaning.

“You could send anyone to do that,” she grumbled, when he called.

“ _Well it’s not like you’re busy. Put your shitkickers on and get to work_ ,” he said.

“Fine. But don’t expect it to be crease-free by the time I’m done with it.”

“ _You’re the best_ , _Jess._ ”

She put the phone down. She’d been trying to finish a crossword, and Steve had been having lunch in the common room.

“Why does he call you Jess?” he asked. She’d had the phone on loudspeaker.

Darcy shrugged. “Jessica Rabbit.”

“What?”

“It’s his idea of a compliment, I think. Film reference,” Darcy said, swinging her legs down from where they had been resting on the table. “Alright, here I go. Running errands.”

* * *

She arrived back at the tower not long after with Tony’s drycleaning and two apple cinnamon pretzels in hand. She took his clothes straight to his apartment, before going down to the garage where Tony was in his workshop.

“I thought you were going to get my clothes,” he said, as she waltzed in.

“They’re in your room,” she replied. “Not much use to you down here.”

“Touché,” he replied. He was working on one of his motorbikes, and his hands were kinda dirty. He wore a white vest, kind of similar to Steve’s but he wasn’t as bulky as Steve. He was wiry and his tendons shifted as he twisted his arms.

“What’s that I can smell?”

“Pretzel.”

“For me?”

“Yep.”

“Reason?”

“No reason. There was a food van on the street,” she said, stepping to hand him the paper bag with said pretzel.

Tony glanced up, putting his tools down before taking the food. “Thanks. Very nice of you.”

“It’s nice to be important, but it’s more important to be nice,” said Darcy.

“My ma used to say the same thing,” said Tony, leaning back as he took a bite. “Mmmph. Amazing. You’re too good to me.”

“I know,” said Darcy, with a grin. “I’ll see you round, Tony.”

She moved to go back upstairs, but he said, “Hold up,” and she paused.

“Yeah?”

“You free tonight?”

“Depends, are you planning on having any Avenging-emergencies that I have to arrange post-destruction press releases for?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Good. What do you need?”

He blinked. “I don’t – I don’t _need_ anything, I was just asking if you wanted to hang out.”

“Hang out?’

“Yeah. No business, no work stuff. Just watch a movie or something, you know.”

Darcy didn’t know. She’d never spent any time with Tony that wasn’t work-related and she wasn’t certain she knew how. “Uh. Yeah, I’m – I’m up for that. In the tower?”

“Yeah. If you pick a movie I’ll get it all sorted.”

Darcy nodded. “Cool. Very cool. I’ll see you tonight then, boss.”

* * *

During the day, Darcy had texted Tony with a series of film suggestions, most of which he rejected. She took a wild shot at suggesting _Toy Story_ , thinking he would brush that off too, but to her surprise he texted back: _oh now we’re talking_.

There wasn’t anyone else in the lounge room when she got there, and she sat on the couch with him, a bucket of popcorn between them and watched the film, punctuated with random bits of broken conversation thrown in between it all.

And it was one of those super awkward moments when the movie finished and Darcy didn’t feel as though she was able to leave so she just stayed on and they watched Toy Story 2 and 3. She became more and more comfortable, changing from her stock-standard cross-legged position to recline on the couch before collapsing sideways and when Tony put a pillow next to his leg and patted it, wiggling his eyebrows, she laughed and went along with it.

He shifted the popcorn and she lay down on his lap and she didn’t remember much else other than his hand on her shoulder before she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Tony was still there. She was asleep in his lap. She wasn’t drooling, thank Christ. But she felt incredibly stupid and as soon as she realised where she was, she pushed herself up. Not a wise move, considering she hadn’t regained much motor control yet, and her head spun as she sat up.

“Whoa, hello there,” said Tony suddenly, not expecting her to be awake. “Wow. You were really out of it, huh?”

“I – yeah, uh – sorry,” she said, “I’ll, um – I’d better – sleep. Y’know, in a bed.”

“In your bed?” he said.

“Yeah,” she said, automatically. “Where else would I –”

She paused. She looked at Tony. He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no. Nope. Um, sorry, I – I didn’t mean to give you any – ideas. I’m not the kind of girl who sleeps with her boss,” she said, pushing herself onto her legs, her left ankle battling severe pins and needles.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t offer.”

“Technically, there was little more than a subtle suggestion. At best.”

Tony stood up and gave her a small smile. “Can you blame me for trying?”

“Nope.” But Darcy could blame him for being damn good looking and making her instantly regret her decision to decline the offer.

Still, no sleeping with the boss.

“Alright, kid. I’ll see you tomorrow?” he said.

“Sure,” she said. “Care for a display of non-sexual body contact to make sure we’re cool?”

“Like how?”

“Fist bump.”

He rolled his eyes again but held his fist out all the same, and Darcy smiled as they parted ways.

“Goodnight, boss.”

“Goodnight, Jess.”

* * *

She would never have figured it out if Tony’s accountant hadn’t gotten glandular fever, and Darcy was tasked with paying all the bills. Tony had someone taking care of his personal accounts at all times and he didn’t really want to delegate it to anyone else, so he asked Darcy to do it.

And yeah, it was tiresome, but she was good at punching numbers and if it was just an extra few hours at work for a week she wouldn’t exactly keel over and die.

She did actually keel over when she saw the line item for the Apple store. iPod nano, blue. She stared at the little item on her desk, connected to the speakers as she worked. Tony had bought that for her?

Tony had bought the iPod. Ergo, Tony had bought Clint’s arrows. And Steve’s leather jacket. And Nat’s ballet tickets, and Bruce’s India paraphernalia.

Darcy sat back in her seat. Her mind was blown. She knew Tony was bearable but she never imagined it was _him_ buying the stuff for everyone. He was such a grumpy idiot half the time, he didn’t give anyone the time of day, he made everyone else organise their lives around him. Why would he do this?

As she went through his accounts further, she found all sorts of things. He sponsored an animal haven in New York, and a youth centre in Malibu. He regularly donated to Greenpeace and the United Nations and sponsored about fifty kids in a village in Niger. He sent Christmas gifts to an orphanage downtown. The list went on.

Darcy had a sudden swelling admiration for the man, like nothing she’d ever had for anyone before. He was a real life Santa.

She grinned as she popped another Pringle into her mouth. She worked for an angel. A real life angel. And nobody knew he was this good.

“What a fucking adorable piece of shit you are, Tony Stark,” she muttered, as she went back to work. She’d have to talk to him about it sometime.

* * *

Darcy’s idea of subtlety was probably not in tune with everyone else’s. In her defence, she didn’t shout it from the rooftops. She waited until she got Tony alone in his workshop again.

“I know it's you who has been buying stuff for everyone,” she said, out of nowhere.

Tony paused for a nanosecond, before his hands kept moving. “You know, do you?”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“There isn't anybody else it could possibly be,” she said. “Jarvis is in charge of your credit cards and you’ve been buying stuff.”

“I'm not the only one with access to Jarvis.”

“Yeah, but you are the only one allowed to make anonymous purchases through him.”

Tony did stop working this time and turn to stare at her. “So you're saying that because I have a robot who can shop online, I'm the prime suspect?”

Darcy pulled a face. “C'mon, Tony. Why can't you just admit that you're actually not an asshole, and sometimes you  _are_ nice?”

He rolled his eyes. “I have an image to maintain.”

“So you admit that you have been super nice?”

“I haven't admitted anything, you're just making assumptions based on flimsy evidence,” he said, waving a spanner in her general direction. 

Darcy couldn't help but smile a little at his nonchalance, which she knew by now was Tony just avoiding a conversation. So she took the hint, and made her way to the door. 

“Darce?”

“Yeah?”

“Don't tell anyone.”

She resisted the urge to say  _I fucking knew it_  and instead she smiled and nodded. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

* * *

Once he knew that she knew, Tony was a little more open with Darcy about his nice habits. He didn't boss her around quite so much. He still sent her on his silly little tasks – more so, in fact, now that they were pals. He sent her to pick up his lunch, to represent him at a meeting he couldn't attend, to update his social media profiles, and occasionally to organise his wild parties. 

But more importantly, he asked her for advice about who needed funding. Which Kickstarters needed an anonymous boost, which kids needed their college education paid for, which charities were campaigning at what time. What members of their team were having a tough time and needed a pick me up.

Darcy didn't mind. She actually quite liked helping him out, considering it made him far more amiable in general, and Jarvis reported that Tony's 'teamwork' meter was going through the roof since she had started helping him. He was less likely to fight with Steve, bother Maria or start arguments between team members. Not that he was overtly nice, or anything. But he was less not _-_ nice.

Darcy kind of liked him when he was not not-nice. One afternoon when she delivered a report from the labs, he actually smiled at her. She said something and he actually smiled, not a fakey smile or a teasing grin. It was a genuine little smile, tugging at his lips as his eyes latched onto hers for a second. 

She couldn't remember what it was she had said, but she remembered thinking  _oh shit_ as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. She left quickly and hoped he didn't see that she was a little bit flustered. 

Did she have a thing for Tony Stark?

Probably. 

Did it make any sense?

No, not really. He was a bit too old for her, a bit too much of an asshole, a bit too much hard work. He wasn't anything that Darcy should have been looking for but for some reason, she was attracted to him. Her body had decided, sans brain, that he was the thing she needed. And her brain was a bit confused because yeah, he was kinda cute and yeah he was pretty smart and yeah maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, but there were too many reasons for and against and it was making her very confused. 

She slumped over her desk and made a grumbling sound. 

A second later, her phone pinged and she had a message from Tony.

_Cute blush, short stack._

Darcy scowled at her phone. 

_Shut your hole and get back to work._

_Bossy._

* * *

She knew he would sleep with her if she asked. Darcy knew she wouldn’t be rejected. That should have made her feel better. But for some reason, it really didn’t. She did nothing to further their relationship, instead choosing to maintain her childish crush on him and keep a safe distance. It was easier to admire him from far away than risk having to admit she was madly in love with him.

That was until Tony kissed her.

It was something she’d thought about before. She’d thought about how it might feel to kiss him. But she never actually thought it would happen in the near future.

She brought him a birthday present. He said it wasn’t his birthday, and she said he was a liar.

And then she turned around and he was there and the world slowed right down as he stared at her. He was taller than her but only by a little. His eyes were dark and heavy and he was looking at her and for the first time she felt like he could see right through her. Nobody had ever made her feel that way before.

When he kissed her, he placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face to his, and the kiss was little more than a press of his lips to hers. She thought it would be all tongue and teeth and passion and energy but he was slow, careful, gentle.

And she had no air in her lungs to sigh with happiness because she was _winded_ from the intensity of that kiss. Her heart was going for gold and her body was weak and her mind was spinning and she had to grasp a hold of him to keep her feet. He was happy to hold her, his other hand slipping around to her back and she felt his exhaled breath and she felt a moan pulled from her throat.

When he stopped, Darcy was a mess. She felt like her body had melted into a puddle, and yet here she was, in Tony goddamn Stark’s arms.

“Why did you do that?” she breathed.

“I wanted to,” he said, simply. “And I think you wanted me to.”

Darcy cringed. “Was it that obvious?”

“It was pretty obvious,” he replied. “I thought you didn’t go for bosses?”

“I didn’t,” she said. “I – I don’t. I just – it’s _different_ with you.”

“Since when? I’m still your boss.”

“Since I found out you’re actually a decent human being.”

“You’d be the first girl to fall in love with me for that reason.”

“I didn’t say I’d fallen in love with you.”

“Yet.”

Darcy smiled at his optimism, but she knew that if they took this any further she wouldn’t be able to walk away in one piece. “Tony –”

“I’m not asking you to sleep with me for fun,” he said. “I got plenty of people to sleep with for fun. I want more with you. That okay?”

“Are you reading my mind?” she asked, completely taken aback.

This time, Tony smiled. “Unless you hadn’t already noticed, we’re always on the same wavelength.”

“No, I had noticed,” she said. “Can you tell what I’m thinking right now?”

“Is it _take me Tony please take me now_?”

“Sounds better in my head.”

" _Tony please give me your -_ "

"Stop talking," she ordered, before taking a hold of his neck and pulling him back in to her. This time, they kissed with more energy, now that Darcy wasn’t completely off-guard and Tony was certain she wanted it. Both hands wrapped around her waist and grasped tightly on her shirt, and she ran her hands through his wickedly dark hair.

When his mouth opened against hers she did the same and positively groaned as his tongue sought hers out, stroking and searching and tasting. Darcy pulled her body closer to his until she was completely pressed up against him and Tony almost fell over getting them to the edge of his workbench, pressing her up against it with his hips as he moved his lips to her neck.

Darcy took the opportunity to breathe and bask in the fantastic sensation of Tony’s hands and mouth on her, while also taking a moment to put her glasses to the side. She gasped as he bit at her skin, sucking hard at the soft flesh near her collarbone and she knew that would leave a mark but she really didn’t care, at all. She knew it was paramount to wearing a post-it on her forehead that said “fucked Tony” but she didn’t care.

When he grasped a handful of Darcy’s hair and pulled to expose more of her neck she made a curious keening sound she’d never heard herself make before. She could feel Tony’s breath on her skin as he laughed.

“You like that?”

“Who knew, right?” she breathed.

He pulled her shirt up, running his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach, over her ribs. “Fuck me, you’re pretty.”

“Is that what you say to all the girls?” she asked, with a sly grin.

“Only the ones I like.”

When he began to tug at the soft material of her skirt Darcy said, “Skipping foreplay?”

“Why, you complaining?”

“No, not at all. I think we’ll save laterplay for the bedroom.”

“I’ve got a very comfy bed.”

“Can’t wait.”

Darcy let out a small sound when Tony lifted her up and perched her ass onto the edge of the workbench.

“Alright?”

“Definitely,” she replied, grasping his face and kissing him again. She could hardly get enough of him. She’d never been with someone who moved in such perfect tandem with her. She was always so clumsy and stupid and fumbling, but with Tony it was easy. He made it easy.

When his calloused hand slid up the inside of her thigh her entire body shivered and when he hooked a finger around her boring white panties and pulled them down her legs, she had never felt less self-conscious. She should, by all rights, have been freaking out about being with him, about the fact she hadn’t shaved her legs for a few days, about the fact she should have been wearing much sexier underwear, or better perfume, or have done her hair – but none of those thoughts rose up. She was completely okay.

And when Tony asked if she was, she just smiled and kissed him again.

His hand returned between her legs and when his fingers parted her she gasped, breaking the kiss to _breathe_ and only breathe as he slipped a finger inside of her.

Tony swore under his breath and muttered something she didn’t catch, because his lips were still half-attached to hers and she wasn’t really listening. He pressed another finger in and her entire body shifted as his fingertips brushed over her g-spot.

“Found it,” he said, a little too proudly.

“You want – a medal?” Darcy managed, between sharp breaths.

“Maybe,” he said, kissing her again. “I like shiny things.”

Darcy had little coherency left to reply as Tony’s thumb brushed upwards, moving slowly over her clit. She moaned, burying her face into his shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“I have been thinking about this for way too long,” he said, mouth right next to her ear. “Do you know how goddamn difficult it is to get work done with you around? You’re wreaking havoc on my KPIs.”

“Sorry boss,” she said, with a breathless smile. “Didn’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

“If it helps, the feeling is mutual,” she said, “I – _oh_ – I could hardly – think when I was with you.”

“Good,” he said, taking her earlobe into his mouth and making her whimper, doing something devilish with his hand. “I like ruining other peoples’ days.”

“Hardly ruined.”

Tony kissed her neck and groaned when Darcy’s hand went for his fly, almost tearing the button off his jeans to get to his erection. When she reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his length, he bucked into her grip and swore, voice low in her ear.

Yeah, this was going pretty quickly. But if they were having a fast and furious fuck, it wasn’t going quick enough for Darcy.

“I thought we were skipping foreplay,” she said softly, and that was all it took. Tony pulled a condom out of his back pocket, got it on in record time, shoved his jeans down further and lined himself up with Darcy’s entrance.

For a moment, she was thinking, _wow, how convenient that this workbench is at perfect hip-height_ , and then she was thinking nothing because Tony slid home in one quick, smooth motion, and the desperate, drawn-out moan that fell from Darcy’s lips didn’t do justice to how she was feeling.

She’d never felt so full or satisfied in her _life_.

Tony, surprisingly, was silent. He was breathing, which was good, but he didn’t say anything. No profanities, no smart remarks, nothing. He was quiet.

And Darcy would have been freaked out by that if his eyes weren’t locked on hers, like she was the centre of his world in that moment. Maybe all moments. Who knew.

She stopped thinking so much as he began to move, and all she could focus on was the feel of him inside of her, the way he moved just right, the way each thrust seemed calculated and careful – at least, until he found that same spot inside of her and began to thrust relentlessly into it.

“Fuck – Tony, _Jesus_ –” she managed, voice getting all choked up.

He was muttering curses and profanities still, all of it making little to no sense but his voice was enough to make her shudder and his fingers were digging into her soft flesh and every nerve was alight with sensation and it all felt good, so good like she’d never known before and Tony was moving faster and breathing harder and she wasn’t breathing at all –

When she came, she cried out so loud it made her throat hurt and she gasped through lips forming his name, and he thrust into her sporadically through her climax until he groaned loud and long and finished deep inside of her, collapsing into her body so that they both fell back to the bench.

Their abdomens were pressing together as they both tried to catch their breath, and Darcy could feel her hair sticking to her skin. She was so hot and so overwhelmed and she still had stars swimming at the edge of her vision.

And Tony was there. And everything was alright.

“I haven’t even seen you shirtless yet,” she said.

He huffed out a laugh. “Add it to the list of things we’re doing later.”

Darcy smiled. “Alright.”

* * *

“So you don’t mind the goatee?”

“It’ll take some getting used to. That beard rash is brutal, dude.”

“No calling me dude when we’re naked in bed together.”

“No telling me what to do when we’re in bed together.”

“Oh, c’mon. That shit’s fun.”

“Maybe.”

“ _Definitely_.”

“Whatever.”

“And you don’t mind that I’m old?”

“You’re not that old.”

“I could almost be your father.”

“Yeah, if you were an irresponsible teenager.”

“I was an irresponsible teenager.”

“Me too! Look at all the things we have in common.”

“And what about the money?”

“What about it?”

“You don’t mind that I’m filthy rich?”

“I thought I did, but then I saw that you donated more to charity every month than I earn in a year and I decided that you were amazing.”

“Keep on thinking I’m amazing, we’re going to get on _so_ nicely.”

* * *

_While everyone's lost, the battle is won_

_With all these things that I've done_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr at blue--sweater


End file.
